Search systems, such as search engines, search large numbers of databases, web pages, documents, etc. A common goal of many search systems is to provide quick and meaningful responses to queries. In an attempt achieve efficient searches, many search engines utilize indexes to facilitate searching. An index maps content (typically in the form of tokens) to the entities being searched (database records, web pages, or the like). Typically, an index is queried for an exact match to a query value. Or, a range query is submitted looking for all documents which contain a value in the range query. Current systems however, do not provide an efficient mechanism for querying with a probe value in search of documents containing a range of values, wherein the probe value is within the range.